


Смерть, свобода и мертвецы

by garvet



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы мертвы, — тихо говорил Азазель Логану. — Я, твой министр Смерти, говорю тебе, мы уже все мертвы, мы скачем по пустыне в поисках живых и делаем их такими же как мы, мертвыми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смерть, свобода и мертвецы

Их первая встреча произошла незадолго после его смерти. Тогда он мало что соображал, смутно помнил, что умер,напрочь не помнил своей жизни и не хотел задумываться о будущем. Фантомная боль в простреленной груди все еще пульсировала время от времени, тело наливалось новыми силами, а он лихорадочно, по крупинкам, по обрывкам разговоров персонала пытался собирать истину и понемногу осознавать, что же с ним произошло. Он узнал, что его звали Азазелем, узнал, что был убит людьми какого-то Траска и передан проекту Икс, где и болтался теперь в одной из высоких колб, обнаженный и опутанный проводами. Судя по тому, что сотрудницы Проекта нередко задерживались возле его колбы, он был красив. А еще его пытались сделать оружием, для чего и вводили по трубкам всякую невероятно дорогую и бесполезную дрянь вроде сыворотки из крови разных выдающихся мутантов. Какая-то из них подействовала, и именно благодаря ей он был снова «жив». Оружие Икс, проба 15. То, что он узнал и запомнил на всякий случай.  
  
Сначала никто не замечал, что он в сознании. А затем его вынули из колбы, надели на голову дурацкий шлем и поселили в голове странный зуд, который не исчез, даже когда шлем сняли. Теперь Азазель любил Америку, человечество и при каждом прорыве мыслей о побеге готов был выцарапать себе глаза от боли. Он ощущал что-то, засевшее у него в затылке, и пытался избавиться от этого, но тоже всякий раз проваливал попытки.  
  
Он метался, пытаясь вспомнить себя. Что-то было неправильно, что-то непоправимо изменилось. И это понимали даже люди Страйкера, требовавшие от Азазеля непонятного и невозможного. Например, достать оружие из запертой комнаты. Сначала Азазель попытался вскрыть замок, затем выбить дверь. Толстая сталь не поддавалась.  
  
— Телепортируйся, — предложил ему мистер Томсон, один из ассистентов Страйкера, если верить нашивке на белоснежном халате. Азазель изумленно замер. Да, конечно, он должен телепортироваться.  
  
Он попытался сосредоточиться, вспомнить, как это делается.  
  
— Давай же, — подбадривал его Томсон. — Это у тебя в крови, инстинкты, мьюти! Инстинкты не пропьешь!  
  
— Я не могу! — раздраженно ответил он, тут же заработав новую порцию головной боли. Он тянулся мыслью к пространству, стараясь его прощупать, но ощущал лишь пустоту и стягивавший голову стальной обруч чужой воли. Хвост в жесте отчаяния обвился вокруг его ноги, сдавив лодыжку. Азазель все еще был мертв, его окружала тьма и пустота.  
  
— Эффект контролирующего импланта и ментального программирования, — предположил Томсон. — Неверно установленные блоки. Потом скорректируем. Пока хватит того, что есть. Добро пожаловать в Отряд Икс, мьюти.  
  
  
Отряд был небольшим, но разношерстным. Маверик, Уилсон, Росомаха, Крид. Азазель запомнил лица и имена безо всякого интереса, опять на всякий случай. И, скорее, благодаря Уилсону, горевшему желанием ознакомить новичка с жизнью отряда.  
  
— Из вас только я — человек, Маверик прикидывается нормальным, — сообщил он очевидную истину. — Ты, Крид и Росомаха — нет. Кстати, клевый хвост. И клыки. Билл коллекционирует клыкастых и когтистых мьюти? Интересно, у него фетиш на клыки или на когти? Я против, чтобы мне выращивали когти, в носу не поковыряешься и в душе опасно!  
  
— Договоришься, ковырну! — рявкнул на него громадный рыжий детина, действительно с клыками и когтями на пальцах вместо ногтей. Точно как у Азазеля.  
  
— Не ковырнешь, — с некоторым сожалением вздохнул Уилсон. — Только обещаешь, а сам потом промахиваешься. Вот Росомаха мог бы.  
  
Росомаха, — отметил Азазель. Кто-то пятый. Но их было здесь всего четверо.  
  
Разозленный Крид, размахнувшись, рванул к Уилсону,, но тот ушел из-под удара с прытью и сноровкой, достойными циркового гимнаста. Сделав сальто в воздухе, он приземлился прямо позади Крида.  
  
— Еще раз помянешь при мне этого неудачника-коротышку, — прошипел Крид, — и я точно покажу тебе, кто из нас круче. Это я так, шучу с тобой. А будет серьезно.  
  
— Росомаху выбрали, чтобы совершенствовать нас, — ухмыльнулся Уилсон. — Без обид, но выбрали не тебя.  
  
— И где он? — неожиданно заинтересовался Азазель.  
  
— Он с нами только на миссиях, — сказал Уилсон. — Голый, мохнатый, в смешном шлеме и весь в трубках. Умеет говорить «Арррр». Слушай, а что ты умеешь делать хвостом? Крид, а у тебя хвост отпал или ты его хитро прячешь? Эй, эй, мне просто интересно!  
  
Крид схватил его сзади и с силой швырнул о стену.  
  
Чтобы узнать больше, Азазелю пришлось общаться с людьми в халатах. Крид при расспросах свирепел, Уилсон подначивал Крида; все заканчивалось дракой и вмешательством охраны.  
  
Уилсон стал суперсолдатом благодаря крови Росомахи или чему-то, что ученым Страйкера удалось из нее извлечь. Он находился в самом начале своего суперсолдатского, Маверик пребывал в депрессии, а с Росомахи не снимали ни шлема, ни трубок с капельницами. Даже во время тестов и боевых заданий он бегал в дурацком шлеме, с мудреными приборчиками на поясе и весь в трубках.  
  
— Контроль, — мрачно пояснил Маверик. — Он регенерирует как бешеный. С него в два счёта слетает любое внушение, сделать имплантацию контролирующего чипа невозможно — организм отторгнет его за пять минут, а подавляющие волю наркотики не успеют даже подействовать, если не вводить их непрерывно.  
  
Поэтому шлем, контролирующие чипы и баллоны с наркотой Росомаха таскал на себе постоянно. Всегда и везде.  
  
Крид тоже регенерировал, но работал за деньги ради соперничества с Росомахой. Так что шлем на него не надевали. Пока.  
  
Росомаха действительно был волосатым коротышкой с лицом, скрытым за визором шлема. От него пахло потом, агрессией и жизнью. А еще у него были когти. Тошнотворные когти, прорывавшиеся между костяшками пальцев, когда Росомаха получал приказ убивать.  
  
В эти секунды Азазеля пробирало до кончика хвоста.  
  
Сам он все еще был мертв, хоть формально считался живым. Что-то пыталось притянуть его, что-то обжигало с каждым шагом по этой земле. Древнее проклятие, которого он не помнил. До Страйкера он уходил на месяц-два в свое измерение, Бримстоун, и восстанавливался. Теперь проклятие говорило ему: «Убирайся!» — но он не мог. Не помнил куда и не знал как. Возможность телепортации ему так и не вернули, поэтому когда неизвестная хворь снова начинала донимать, Азазелю вновь вводили вытяжку из крови Росомахи. И он получал еще неделю жизни.  
  
Росомаха его не видел. Он никого не видел, в его мире существовали только цели и ярость, командная работа с ним заключалась в зачистке того, что оставалось после него, и не дай бог попасться на пути.  
  
Иногда Азазель подумывал о том, чтобы так и сделать. Испытать на себе это совершенное оружие, двигавшееся с безупречной звериной грацией и убивавшее с нечеловеческой яростью. Станцевать с ним танец безумия, жизни и смерти. В бою Росомаха походил на демона. Азазель походил на демона всегда. Но в том аду, где они обитали, они были всего лишь призраками. Мертвыми людьми без прошлого и будущего. Оружием. Чужим оружием. Азазеля это злило до боли в голове и приступов ярости, доводило до воспитательных заключений в камере. Росомаху злило вообще все, так что досуг он всегда проводил в колбе под постоянным потоком транквилизаторов.  
  
Все изменилось, когда Страйкер прогнал Росомаху через последнюю стадию «усовершенствований». Начинил его адамантием. Они узнали об этом не от персонала базы. Им сообщили об этом вой сирен, Уэйд Уилсон и общая паника.  
  
— Росомаха смотался, — Уилсон был подозрительно доволен. — Эти умники решили не портить оборудование во время эксперимента и сняли с коротышки все датчики и его любимый шлем. Теперь у них в лапшу покрошено гораздо больше адских машин, вся лаборатория залита адамантием и они готовы объявить дефкон-4. Пойдем смотреть?  
  
Маверик предпочел не соваться без прямого приказа.  
  
— Я за то, чтоб он смылся, — мрачно сказал он.  
  
— Пусть только попробует! — взревел Крид и помчался по коридору.  
  
Азазель легко поспевал следом. Не то чтобы он действительно хотел поймать и вернуть Росомаху, но погоня возбуждала его. А то, что эта погоня посвящена Росомахе — возбуждало вдвойне, до ноющей нетерпеливой боли в мечущемся хвосте.  
  
По пути им попадались изрезанные как бумага, разорванные в клочья металлические переборки, одним ударом рассечённые охранники. Это должно было пробудить страх, заставить прекратить преследование, но Азазель хотел увидеть всё своими глазами, Крид желал поставить коротышку на место, а Уилсон веселился.  
  
О том, чтобы усмирить обезумевшее оружие, не могло быть и речи.  
  
Когда Крид настиг его, Росомаха уже добрался до выхода. Не остановили ни охранные системы, ни опытные стрелки.  
  
— Куда намылился, коротышка?! — оскалился Крид. — Джимми, Джимми, Джимми, никуда ты от меня не уйдешь.  
  
— Съебись, браток, — хрипло проговорил Росомаха и выставил вперед свои новые сверкающие когти. Азазель напряженно вытянул хвост. Он впервые слышал голос этого человека.  
  
Уилсон пошел в атаку одновременно с Кридом, а Азазель на секунду замер, наблюдая за яростным прыжком Крида, за отточенными, словно идеальный танец, движениями Уилсона. И за ответом Росомахи, в котором была и ярость, и точность, и безумие. Это был танец на троих, и Азазелю не позволила в него вступить четвертым внезапная вспышка в голове. Кому-то там сдуру показалось, что и Азазель хочет удрать. Когда он пришел в себя, Крид был выпотрошен и оставлен зло рычать и регенерировать, Уилсон неподалёку притворялся мертвым, а Росомаха все-таки ушел.  
  
Их оснастили и десантировали ловить беглеца чуть позже, когда переполох улегся.  
  
Дальнейшее Азазель помнил как никогда остро. И то, как он, оторвавшись от других, наконец встал на пути Росомахи. И то, как колотилось в груди сердце, а голова раскалывалась от запретных мыслей и желаний.  
  
Он не мог отвести взгляда от шести сияющих клинков на месте когтей Росомахи. Его собственное оружие Росомаха выбил одним ударом, схватил Азазеля за воротник куртки и притянул к себе.  
  
Впервые Азазель видел его без шлема вблизи. Дикого, со злыми зелеными глазами и бешеным оскалом. Свою смерть. В этот момент Азазель и сам чувствовал себя зверем. Возбужденным до предела, стоящим на краю жизни и смерти, свободы и плена, беспамятства и небытия. Смерть прислушалась к биению его сердца, принюхалась и одним рывком содрала с него броню. В этом не существовало логики, ни один из них не был способен в тот момент на что-то близкое к здравому смыслу. Два сцепившихся, слившихся в страхе и в океане боли зверя. Росомаха мог бы разорвать его одним рывком, разрезать одним взмахом когтей. Но он ощущал возбуждение Азазеля. Его терпкий запах. Его сбивчивое дыхание. Он слышал готовое вырваться из груди сердце. Росомаха схватил Азазеля за волосы и посмотрел в глаза.  
  
— Так ты хочешь этого? — спросил Росомаха, скалясь в лицо Азазелю.  
  
— Да, — прошептал Азазель, зачарованный огнем и силой в глазах зверя и человека. Все его желания были для Росомахи как на ладони. Весь он, до конца.  
  
Вместо смерти Росомаха подарил ему жизнь, хоть и сам не знал об этом. Жизнь взорвалась в голове мертвого Азазеля пульсирующим огненным шаром, когда Росомаха вошел в него, победив в короткой схватке за право быть сверху. В этот момент Азазель вспомнил, кто он. Слетели все программы и внушения. Азазель забил хвостом, извиваясь под Росомахой, оглушенный и ослепленный внезапным осознанием того, что было у него украдено. Большой горячий Росомаха только сильнее захватил его, рыча на ухо и обжигая щеку дыханием. Он тоже рывок за рывком возвращал себе свободу, стряхивая чужую власть над своим телом и утверждая собственную силу. Унюхав чужеродное на затылке Азазеля, Росомаха ревниво зарычал, рассек кожу и зубами вырвал проводок, тянувшийся к позвоночнику. Вместе с контролирующим чипом. Азазель закричал от новой боли, а затем рассмеялся от радости. Он чувствовал Росомаху, заполнявшего его снаружи и изнутри, он ощущал землю, ее холмы, впадины и реки, норы животных, магнитные линии и потоки лавы на невероятной глубине, дальние и ближние измерения. Он снова стал собой.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал он своей Смерти и, обвив Росомаху хвостом, телепортировался. Он не особо выбирал место. Главное — подальше оттуда и от людей.  
  
Возможно, Росомаху это испугало. Возможно, он не обратил внимания на телепортацию и закончил начатое, а ушел уже потом, передохнув. Азазель так никогда и не узнал, потому что сразу после телепортации потерял сознание. А очнулся уже в одиночку. И следующим шагом ушел домой, в Бримстоун.  
  
***  
  
Они встретились только спустя много лет после этого. Азазель к тому времени почти полностью сосредоточился на управлении Бримстоуном. Землю он посещал лишь изредка, исключительно по делу. Ради детей.  
  
Этот проект он начал еще в те годы, когда «работал» на Шоу. В планах самого Шоу Азазель разочаровался достаточно быстро, ядерный взрыв не смог бы поколебать границы между измерениями даже на секунду. Азазель убедился в этом, посетив испытания в Неваде. Нескольких взрывов и даже полноценной ядерной войны тоже не хватило бы. Разве что огонь охватил бы весь мир, но это не устраивало ни Шоу, ни Азазеля. Ему хватало пылающего бесплодного Бримстоуна. Так что Азазель приступил к плану Б. Требовался не взрыв, а телепортер одной крови с Азазелем. Он должен был открывать портал со своей стороны, Азазель – со стороны Бримстоуна, а единая кровь давала бы эффект находящегося одновременно по обе стороны миров существа. План казался ничуть не хуже мировой ядерной войны, так что Азазель с удовольствием приступил к его исполнению.  
  
Через тридцать с небольшим лет у него было больше дюжины выживших, вошедших в разум, готовых к делу отпрысков, и лишь двое из них имели способности к созданию порталов. Почему он не наплодил сотню, а остановился на младшем, Курте, Азазель и сам не мог бы ответить. Но после рождения мальчика — единственного из своих детей, при чьем рождении он присутствовал, — он приходил на Землю только по зову Маргали, его приемной матери, совсем ненадолго. Он наблюдал за взрослением детей, радовался успехам младшего, смотрел на мир их глазами – в основном без интереса. Некоторые гибли от рук людей. Большинство выжило. Этого большинства все равно хватало для его цели, поэтому он не особо беспокоился и не спешил на выручку. Он спас только Курта – один раз. Курт был ценным. И любимым, хоть Азазель не признавался в этом даже самому себе. Как можно любить сына, ушедшего с головой в религию врага? Превозносящего ангелов? Святошу-сына? Слишком упрямого, слишком бесшабашного, как Азазель. Курт с ума сходил по Эрролу Флинну, пленки с которым Азазель принес ему в детстве. Разумеется, не представляясь. Всего лишь один из знакомых его приемной матери. Скрытый под иллюзией, добрый чужак. От «чужака» же мальчик получил и свою первую саблю. Деревянную, но заговоренную на прочность и хороший удар. С этой саблей он играл с ним в пиратов. Пару раз, ничего особенного. Наверняка другие случайные знакомые и любовники Маргали тоже старались задобрить ее детишек играми и подарками. Стоило меньше его баловать, тогда Курт не вырос бы таким чистоплюем.  
  
А еще Курт дружил с Росомахой.  
  
В это было сложно поверить. Еще сложнее — принять. С момента знакомства его сын и Росомаха становились ближе день ото дня. Азазель в ярости бил хвостом. Он не знал, кого точно из этих двоих он ревнует, и ревнует ли вообще. Он метался по Бримстоуну, не находя выхода. Да и не мог бы найти, его уже давно никто не призывал на Землю. Он больше не мог ждать. Его отпрыски достаточно долго сохраняли свободу, пришла пора действовать. Проложить народу отца мост из пустыни в цветущий мир, принадлежавший ему по праву.  
  
— Что там стряслось? — Спросил Идразил, верный помощник и тот, кого Азазель мог бы назвать другом.  
  
— Грядет час нашего освобождения, — торжественно произнес Азазель, поднимая чашу с вином. — Пора!  
  
Пафос всегда помогал ему справляться с ненужными эмоциями. Его дети прожили долго, некоторым за тридцать, и их жизни имеют высшее предназначение, о чем большинство тварей и не мечтают. Даже если живут сто лет. Или тысячу.  
  
Сложно сказать, из-за чего на самом деле все пошло не так, как планировалось. Ведь дети, услышав его призыв, послушно стеклись к Острову Дьяволов, используя все мыслимые и немыслимые пути. Погибли в дороге двое или трое. Гораздо меньше, чем Азазель ожидал. И вновь он не помогал им и не присматривался, только звал. Все равно им предстояло умереть, их тела не были приспособлены к удерживанию портала. Кроме двоих. Курта и… как же его… Стайгера. Нильса Стайгера. Он с радостью приветствовал даже третьего, своего первенца Киви Блека. Азазель даже пощадил его и отстранил от участия в ритуале. Оставил стеречь остров.  
  
Все пошло не так.  
  
Киви с охраной острова не справился, Курт прошел в Бримстоун вместо того чтобы удерживать портал, и привел за собой ораву своих друзей. И теперь все они, обалдев от произошедшего, озирались и откашливались, вдыхая сухую красную пыль Бримстоуна.  
  
— Ого, — сказал Идразил, расчехляя боевой топор — Это точно было в твоих планах?  
  
— Разумеется, — солгал Азазель, потому что нужно было сохранять лицо. Сделать вид, что все так и должно быть.  
  
— Среди них ангел! — негодующе воскликнул Идразил и ринулся вперед.  
  
  
Гости были настроены не менее решительно и, прежде чем Азазель успел что-либо предпринять, развязали драку. В другое время Азазель бы не протестовал.. И сам первый бы попытался убить ангела, но не теперь. Ведь если ангелы вернулись на Землю, а Азазель это проглядел, выход из Бримстоуна станет смертельной ловушкой. Долгожданная свобода окажется вратами во тьму, из которой на этот раз не найдётся выхода.  
  
Но он залюбовался тем, что последние тысячу лет видел крайне редко — красавцем Идразилом в бою. И Логаном. Логан в ярости был невероятно хорош и сейчас защищал Курта от всего мира, от того, что убило других детей Азазеля там, на острове. Глупый Логан, Курту ничего не угрожает, очнись, подними взгляд. Но когти не прячь… Азазель мог смотреть на эти когти вечно.  
  
Нужно было что-то делать, пока они и правда не поубивали друг друга. Он рявкнул на них один раз, другой. На Идразила не подействовало, хотя раньше всегда срабатывало. Курт занимался боевым флиртом с Шинни, последней из рожденных в Бримстоуне. Чертовка из чертовок: хороша, крылата и, как сам Курт, покрыта синей шерсткой. Шерстка еще не облезла, как у старших сородичей, и это делало ее почти неотразимой. Азазель не протестовал, видя ее рядом с наследником. Главное, чтобы не Логана.  
  
Никто не слышал его гневного крика. Поэтому ему пришлось парализовать их заклинанием. Волны магического транса плескались среди застывших воинов, а Азазель ощущал себя разбитым и опустошенным до предела.  
  
— Соберись, — сказал он Идразилу, освобождая того из вязкой пелены. — Возьми с собой Офиза и заприте этих смертных в склепах. Не жрать всех сразу. Экономить. Детей, ангела и, — он помедлил и указал на Логана, — животное тоже в зал торжеств. На пир гостеприимства. Нужно решить, что же делать дальше.  
  
— Поцелуй меня в задницу, — зло прорычал Логан, но активно возражать не стал. И не смог бы.  
  
С пиром все было сложно. В Бримстоуне основным пропитанием служило то, что случайно проваливалось сюда из других измерений. Случайные демоны, на которых охотились всем редеющим племенем, особо наглые маги, ритуальные приношения жрецов, адресованные Сатане, но перехватываемые Азазелем. В конце концов, это имя давно стало его псевдонимом, с чего бы выпивка и девственницы отправлялись в Ад? К сожалению Идразила, девственницы в лапы Азазеля попадали уже со вскрытым горлом и годились только для бытовых и гастрономических нужд. Азазель этими полуфабрикатами обычно пренебрегал, а вот готовые приношения отбирал себе. Чаще всего это было вино. Крайне редко попадалось что-то поинтереснее. Пару раз какие-то замечательные культисты принесли в жертву пиццу. Азазель поощрил их, выбросив в открывшийся мини-портал блокнот с несколькими более или менее работающими бытовыми заклинаниями. Иногда сквозь портал в своей груди невольные подарки сюда посылал Нильс. Книги, всякий мусор, питательную дворовую шпану, уже приправленную наркотиками и алкоголем. Но уже придушенную вакуумом, через который проходил портал Нильса. Из всего этого Азазель оставлял себе только книги.  
  
Теперь же на столе стояли блюда из кости с изящной резьбой (времени на резьбу у заключенных Бримстоуна хватало с избытком. Азазель привлекал их к искусствам, чтобы не спятили окончательно). Пустые блюда. Под определенным углом резьба создавала иллюзию диковинных яств. И даже Азазель сжимал в руке чашу, в которой плескалось иллюзорное вино.  
  
«Гости», все еще скованные остатками заклинания, растерянно осматривались. Воинство Азазеля предвкушало потеху, а сам Азазель не сводил глаз с Логана и Курта. В Логане за все эти годы мало что изменилось, разве что прибавилось одежды. Взгляд тот же, дикий, от которого стучало в висках. Но Логан не помнил Азазеля — это выяснилось почти сразу. И ударило куда больнее, чем разрушение идеального плана, на подготовку которого Азазель потратил десятилетия. Азазель помнил каждый запах, каждое движение, каждую секунду восторга возвращенной жизни, а Логан не помнил ничего. Он забыл Азазеля вместе с остальными кошмарами Проекта Икс.  
  
Это обескураживало настолько, что за столом Азазель нес кромешную чушь. Он пытался рассказать им о своем народе, об их потере, об обиде на предавших и забывших людей и не мог понять сам, в какой из моментов он все еще говорил об истории, а в какой — уже о них с Логаном.  
  
— Я отец Курта, — сказал он с вызовом. И сын, вместо того чтобы обрадоваться и забыть свои сомнения, пришел в ужас. Даже нетерпеливая Шинни, залезшая ему под набедренную повязку прямо за столом, не особо смягчала этот эффект.  
  
— И не только Курта. Твой, Киви Блэк, и твой, Нильс. Можете считать все это воссоединением семьи.  
  
Они пытались возражать, ну конечно же. И если покрытый татуировками Киви или Нильс еще могли отрицать родство с краснокожим дьяволом, то Курт изо всех сил прятал выдававший его хвост. И он-то знал, что под шерстью хвост красный. Даже когда Курт как-то в порыве бунтарства обрил себе волосы, то оставил подшерсток. Красная «шляпка» на голове выглядела бы слишком комично даже для бунтаря. И магия крови, о которой не забыл упомянуть Азазель. Магия, позволившая ему контролировать детей.  
  
А Азазеля несло дальше, в полу-религиозные, полу-научные дебри, отчего Курту становилось стыдно всё больше и больше. И еще от того, что Шинни мало-помалу добивалась успеха. И Логан слышал Азазеля и видел это всё. И видел до этого Курта, обнаженного, пляшущего в безумии в кругу умирающих братьев и сестер. Всему виной была магия крови, но от этого не становилось легче. И стыд и возбуждение Курта чуткий нос Логана тоже улавливал. Курту казалось, что он сходит с ума, но бедняга надеялся, что в этом опять-таки можно обвинить магию крови. Во всем нужно обвинять проклятую кровь.  
  
Азазелю казалось, что он сходит с ума. Он пытался поддеть Росомаху, вызвать в нем гнев и одновременно оправдаться, поэтому то, что он планировал как допрос Ангела, восстановление сил и знакомство с сыновьями превратилось в сумбур, достойный разве что Идразила. Хотя нет, Идразил вообще не любил говорить. Он бы убил всех сразу. Возможно, правильно сделал бы, потому что в Росомахе не было жизни. Не было памяти, как когда-то в Азазеле. В нём прочно сидела ложная, внушенная телепатом преданность этим людям, сделавшим из Курта святошу, стыдящегося собственного отца. Азазель даже не ощущал возбуждения. Они оба по-прежнему находились в тюрьме. И теперь пришла очередь Азазеля спасти Логана и подарить ему его истинное «я». Но как?  
  
Он отложил объяснения и приступил к допросу ангела.  
  
Идразил сходил с ума. Близость ангела даже близко не напоминала то, что могло бы его успокоить, и он то и дело выходил из-под контроля Азазеля. Уже получивший ожог от зачарованного топора Идразила, ангел совершенно потерял здравый смысл и пытался дерзить Повелителю. Возможно, он видел в глазах окружавших трон «демонов» свою судьбу и хотел уйти гордо? Так или иначе, он отказывался отвечать на вопросы о своем племени. И ведьма у ног Азазеля, видевшая правду, чувствовала решимость врага. Что ж, это имело смысл. Но позволять ангелу умереть благородной или хотя бы легкой смертью, Азазель не собирался. Не после тысячелетий заточения в этой пустыне. Не после сотен смертей соплеменников.  
  
— Идразил, он твой, — сказал Азазель после очередной ангельской дерзости. — Но не торопясь. Медленно. После стольких лет ты будешь слышать не мои вопли. Следующий раз не раньше чем через двадцать лет. Будь экономен.  
  
Идразил довольно оскалился и поволок ангела вниз, в свое логово. Азазель даже отвлекся — радостный Идразил был редким зрелищем. Он бы, наверное, и сам мог сойти за ангела — крылатый, мощный и неудержимый. Еще и светлокожий. Но его выдавали клыки. Если не брать в рассчет оперенные крылья, он был красавцем. А перья… Не одну глотку Идразил разорвал, доказывая, что он не плод случайной связи ангела и нормального нейяфем. И не верящие в это закончились.  
  
Азазель проводил их взглядом, представляя себе эту красоту: двое крылатых в подземельях, радость Идразила, кровь ангела, красное и белое. Он даже немного завидовал Идразилу. Но чтобы красиво убить ангела, нужно тоже быть крылатым.  
  
Он совсем забыл, насколько его сын любит ангелочков.  
  
— Стойте! — крикнул Курт и бросился было наперерез Идразилу.  
  
Вернувшийся из подземелий Офиз тут же перехватил его и впечатал в стол. Даже не с силой — в отличие от Идразила Офиз наполовину обезумел, но сохранял спокойствие. Этой горе мышц можно было доверить какую угодно кропотливую работу, хоть песок перебирать или медленно, действительно медленно наказывать провинившегося — он исполнял все в точности. Если дать хорошую подробную инструкцию. Но и без инструкций Офиз иногда понимал, что делать следует, а что — нет. Например — не стоит разбивать или раздавливать в горсти голову сына повелителя. Поэтому Курт был остановлен, унижен, но не убит.  
  
Логан о такой сознательности Офиза не знал. Поэтому, как только гигант сделал угрожающее движение, он прыгнул вперед. Ни заклинание Азазеля, ни крепкие руки его слуг больше не удерживали проснувшегося в нем зверя. Кто-то посмел поднять руку на его пушистого синего Эльфа, надо же. Логан одним прыжком добрался до Офиза, и копье охранника пробило его спину, удачно войдя между адамантиевыми ребрами.  
  
— Логан! — в отчаянии закричал оглушенный Курт.  
  
Логан бился в ярости, как пришпиленный булавкой жук. И Азазель наконец видел прежнего Росомаху. Хвост повелителя Бримстоуна бодро взмыл вверх. Теперь Азазель знал, что делать, как помочь Логану.  
  
— Офиз, забери его, — сказал Азазель, надеясь на то, что подрагивание хвоста соплеменники сочтут знаком его праведного гнева. — И учти, он регенерирует. Так что лучше отсеки ему руки в суставах, адамантий ты не перешибешь. И прижги.  
  
Потом он сможет все восстановить. Конечно, сможет. Главным было освободить Росомаху. Чего бы это ни стоило.  
  
Он переждал немного для приличия, затем оставил мальчишек охранникам, чтоб те внушили им почтение и уважение к родителю, а сам последовал за Офизом. Тот успел зафиксировать Росомаху, но еще не приступал к исполнению советов Азазеля — занимался собственными ранами, которые получил в процессе. Азазель невольно улыбнулся. Росомаха все еще не был легкой добычей.  
  
— Оставь нас на минуту, — сказал он Офизу. — Обещаю оставить удовольствие тебе.  
  
Офиз недовольно зыркнул, но удалился предвкушать. Бедняга расстроится, когда у него заберут игрушку. Жаль. Но ему не в первый раз разочаровываться. Подумать только, сегодня они все могли бы быть уже дома. На свободе. Коготь Азазеля оставил неглубокую царапину на ножке чаши. Все еще можно было исправить.  
  
— Я освобожу тебя, — сказал Азазель. Он провел пикой хвоста по груди Логана, едва прикрытой ошметками одежды. Какое-то развлечение Офиз да получил.  
  
— Съебись, сучок, — ответил Логан, следя за хвостом. — Или освободи, и я дам тебе в рыло.  
  
«Почти, — подумал Азазель. — Почти мой Росомаха».  
  
— Не так, — кончик пики уперся в горло Логана, затем вновь опустился вниз, процарапав длинную, тут же начавшую затягиваться, багровую полоску. — Ты должен меня вспомнить. Я заставлю тебя вспомнить, как ты меня когда-то. Ты в клетке. Ты просто этого не знаешь. Тебя посадили на поводок, но ты не такой. Ты вспомнишь, какой ты. Какой ты на самом деле.  
  
— И какой же? — Логан старался игнорировать пику, но весь напрягался от ее прикосновения, ожидая, что вот сейчас Азазель увеличит давление. Он злился, заметно злился, но недостаточно. Не так, как хотелось Азазелю.  
  
— Дикий, — Азазель резким ударом рассек ремень на его джинсах, срезал и отшвырнул пряжку. — Злой. Свободный. И дело не в цепях или в этом столе, к которому ты прикован. Это внутри тебя.  
  
— Ты не знаком с придурком по имени Крид, браток? — оскалился Логан. — Вы бы поладили. У него похожие тараканы там, где должны быть мозги.  
  
Азазель шагнул ближе, чтобы было удобнее управлять хвостом. И смотреть Росомахе в глаза. Сверху вниз, но это сейчас необходимо. Потом он сможет смотреть ему в глаза прямо, как равному. И не важно, что в них будет — его смерть, ненависть или еще что-то. Лишь бы в них горела жизнь. Жизнь, какой ее увидел тогда Азазель.  
  
— Крид здесь ни при чем, — хвост Азазеля пробрался в штаны Логана и тот дернулся, пытаясь вырваться. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты становился животным. Животное чему-то или кому-то подчинено. Я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил свободу.  
  
Но что-то было не так. Пика словно утратила подвижность, а к горлу подкатывала тошнота, которую не запить иллюзорным вином из золотой чаши. Он убрал хвост, не в силах продолжать. Он ни на грамм не возбудился. И Логан чуял это. Все его попытки казаться маньяком будут смехотворны. Они уже смехотворны, а он уже классический маньяк из дешевых книжек, заброшенных в Бримстоун Нильсом.  
  
— Ты ебанутый, — сказал Логан. — Но нихрена не насильник. Ты столько распинался за столом о бабах, которых соблазнил, что вряд ли вообще когда-то пробовал взять бабу силой. Я видел парней, что брали баб силой, я сам их резал на войне. Не одного. Они тоже ебанутые, но по-другому. Давай так: чего ты, блядь, хочешь? Чтоб я поорал? Показал когти, назвал тебя шлюхой? Че тебе надо?  
  
— Однажды мы с тобой были в неволе, ты и я, — хвост Азазеля обвился вокруг его ноги. — Но когда боль и унижение достигли предела, ты освободился. Ты стал целым. И сделал целым меня. Но теперь я вижу, что тебе вновь нужна помощь. Тебе и Курту.  
  
— Эй, попробуй только тронь Эльфа! — крикнул Логан, вновь выпуская бесполезные когти. — Выпусти меня и мы перетрем о свободе и обо всем, о чем хочешь. Или я выберусь сам и сделаю из тебя новый ремень, сукин ты сын!  
  
Он был не готов продолжать. Пусть продолжает Офиз. Он придет потом. Когда боль и унижение достигнут предела и зверь соединится с человеком. Азазель нервно хлестнул хвостом в воздухе и вышел, не сказав ни слова ждавшему за дверью Офизу. Выглядело как поражение, ну и пусть. Это все временно. Все неудачи этого дня. Все можно исправить. Даже портал можно восстановить. Он в этом уверен. Отправить мальчишек назад и провернуть все заново. С двумя риск велик, сил понадобится уйма, но даже если он погибнет в процессе сам, дело того стоит. Он не сдастся.  
  
Детей ему доставили прямо на смотровую площадку. Ему не хотелось возвращаться в зал торжеств, разговор там все равно не клеился. Здесь, под множеством окон, через которые он мог смотреть на землю, но не мог туда проникнуть, Азазеля охватывало лирическое настроение и куда меньше хотелось убивать кого-то, кроме ангелов.  
  
— Kia Ora, — поприветствовал он своего старшего сына, Киви, давая понять, что желал бы начать беседу с чистого листа, будто не было неудачи на «пиру».  
  
Киви фыркнул и отвернулся. Ни зале торжеств, ни под этим чужим небом он не собирался вступать в разговор с этим человеком. Разговор означал бы уважение, знакомство. Киви даже не пытался сделать вид, что не понимает языка — тем более, теперь к нему обращались на родном.  
  
— Ангел уже посмел высказать неуважение ко мне в моем доме. Хочешь последовать за ним? — нахмурился Азазель. — Я не стану делать исключения для вас, вы уже подвели меня.  
  
Киви упорно молчал. Азазелю нравилось его упрямство. Но это была не та ситуация, в которой можно было позволить сыну упрямиться и отворачиваться от отца. Бесполезному теперь сыну.  
  
— Ступай, — сказал он, указав на выход. — Когда Офиз освободится, он займется тобой.  
  
Курт вздрогнул, но вопроса о Росомахе не задал. Азазель не мог точно сказать, разочаровывало ли его это. Возможно, да. А может, как и Логан, Курт верил, что на самом деле Азазель не сделает ничего непоправимого? Азазель и сам в это изо всех сил верил.  
  
— Отвечайте на мои вопросы, и все будет хорошо. И с вами и с вашими друзьями, — мирно сказал он. — Можете ли вы открыть портал отсюда на Землю? Телепортироваться обратно?  
  
— Я вообще не могу телепортироваться, — сказал Курт, глядя вслед уходящему Киви и сопровождавшей его ведьме. — Я ощущаю дрожь внутри и понимаю, что я уже там, куда должен был прыгнуть.  
  
Нильс вздохнул и кивнул, подтверждая, что с ним — то же самое.  
  
Хвост Азазеля разочарованно заметался. Проклятье Бримстоуна действовало и на его детей. Значит, шанса на быстрое исправление ситуации действительно не существовало. Придется надеяться, что какой-нибудь простофиля вновь захочет себе потусторонней мудрости и, промахнувшись мимо настоящих демонов, призовет его. Азазель хорошо поработал над коррекцией колдовских книг, так что шансы были. Просто почему-то ему много лет не везло. Однажды повезет. Он умел ждать.  
  
Они обманули его, оба. Он понял это, когда в груди Нильса Стайгера начал открываться портал. Он проследил силовые линии и понял — кто-то воспользовался остаточными искажениями старого портала и дотянулся до ближайшего действующего, до Нильса. И с «той стороны» на Азазеля с интересом смотрел ненавистный телепат, сломавший Логана и промывший мозги его Курту. Рука Азазеля протянулась к Нильсу. Удержать портал. Уничтожить телепата. Вывести наружу народ нейяфем. Вот он, выход, все время был здесь!  
  
— Извини, папуля, не сейчас! — Курт опередил его, схватив Нильса и телепортировавшись прочь. Азазель ощущал, куда, но не мог телепортироваться следом. Он прикрыл глаза, разыскивая своих подданных. Он увидел, как Киви спрятал свои мысли от ведьмы и, неожиданно напав, оглушил ее. Видел, в единой вспышке боли, как отобранным у ведьмы мечом Киви сносит голову красавцу Идразилу. Ситуация выходила из-под контроля. И он не успевал ничего исправить. Черт с ними, с пленниками, но его дети солгали ему. То, чего за многие сотни лет не происходило ни с кем из его подданных, то, чего он никак не ожидал от собственной крови.  
  
Он бежал по галереям дворца, надеясь вопреки всему. Касался разумов друзей, одного за другим, предупреждал об опасности. Если бы он не был так истощен, он повторил бы парализующее заклятие, спокойно нашел беглецов и остановил угрозу бойни. Но он и без того едва держался на ногах. Даже на зов крови для подчинения хотя бы одного из сыновей его не хватало. Бесполезный неудачник Азазель, пленник и повелитель проклятого Бримстоуна.  
  
А ситуация становилась хуже. Кто-то, наверняка зловредный телепат, надоумил Нильса открыть бездну в его груди максимально. Не в сторону Земли, с ужасом понял Азазель, ощущая всем существом растущую на месте его замка воронку. Пространственное напряжение разрывало тысячелетнюю заговоренную кладку как бумагу. Гасли один за другим телепатические сигналы друзей. Он с облегчением увидел глазами Офиза, как очередная трещина в камне пространстве, едва не разорвавшая Логана пополам, освободила его. А вот сбитый с ног Офиз не успел уклониться от удара Логана.  
  
Все летело к чертям. Кажется, ему уже нечего было спасать. Он остановился, ожидая, когда виток пространственного разрыва дойдет до него. Краем сознания он ощущал точки, в которые телепортировался сейчас его сын. Вниз — наверное спасти пленников в подземельях. Беспорядочные метания — поиск Логана. Прыжок в катакомбы Офиза. Нашел. Новые метания. Что не так?  
  
Камень трещал, плевался в глаза мелкими острыми брызгами.  
  
— Идразил, — сказал Азазель разверзающейся бездне. — Рейвен. Офиз. Росомаха. Курт.  
  
Когда он услышал рядом с собой хлопок телепортации, он давно перестал надеяться. Но вот он стоял здесь, его мальчик. Курт искал его. Хотел спасти? Надо же.  
  
И Азазель шагнул к сыну, с двумя призванными мечами, в сияющем иллюзорном доспехе, со всем тем, с чем готовился встретить смерть.  
  
— Ты любимый из моих сыновей! — крикнул Азазель, потому что когда, если не у порога смерти, говорить такие вещи? — Единственный любимый из сыновей. Ты должен был править миром одесную со мной!  
  
Волна наконец почти докатилась до них. Азазель чувствовал ее силу, ощущал пространственный разрыв настолько четко, что мог пить его энергию.  
  
Они с Куртом телепортировались почти одновременно, когда волна уничтожила часть уступа, на котором они стояли. Сейчас, в конце своего ненавистного мира Азазель вновь был свободен, оковы рухнули, сдерживающие заклятия ангелов разорваны, вернулась способность к прыжку. Он запрокинул голову и счастливо рассмеялся.  
  
— Верни Стайгера, — сказал он Курту, триумфально подняв меч. — Мы выведем мой народ отсюда, всех, оставшихся в живых. И Земля будет принадлежать нам!  
  
Кажется, это был неудачный выбор слов, потому что смягчившееся было лицо Курта вновь стало чужим и упрямым.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Курт и сделал выпад, вырывая у Азазеля меч. — Не заинтересован.  
  
На секунду Азазель замер. Курт собирался с ним драться? Вот сейчас?  
  
— Не время играть в пиратов, сын! — он все еще надеялся, что Курт просто что-то перепутал, в этом хаосе легко потерять голову. — Я найду Нильса так или иначе, но ты должен быть на моей стороне! Я твой отец, Курт! Мы должны быть вместе!  
  
Курт считал, что не должен. Он размахивал мечом и кричал, что Азазель ему не отец, а просто жалкий бабник, банк спермы. Он боялся. За своих друзей, за братьев. А поднимавшийся в Азазеле гнев и безумие не позволяли ему рассказать сыну, как все обстоит на самом деле.  
  
У него не получилось и в более спокойной обстановке.  
  
Да Курт и не стал бы слушать.  
  
Он очнулся и вспомнил о том, что пришел к отцу, чтобы спасти его, только тогда, когда разрыв захватил Азазеля, выбив из-под его ног опору. Курт протянул ему руку, но опоздал  
  
Падение в бездну почему-то показалось Азазелю ужасно смешным. Он видел слезы и отчаяние в глазах тянувшегося к нему сына и отсалютовал ему напоследок остававшимся в руке мечом. Этот выход из тупика был ничем не хуже. Возможно, даже лучше. Но он не собирался ждать, когда воронка разорвет его на части. Он собирался умереть свободным, по своему выбору, в прыжке.  
  
И он телепортировался прямо в ждавшую его бездну.  
  
***  
  
Среди людей принято бояться попасть в ад после смерти. Попасть в ад еще при жизни – самое скверное и глупое, что может случиться со злодеем-неудачником.  
  
Поначалу, правда, он считал, что умер, а голод, жажда и лихорадка — сродни фантомной боли. Затем (к счастью, довольно быстро), понял разницу между собой и действительно мертвыми. Прежде всего, в его жилах все еще текла кровь. И это будоражило каждого встречного мелкого демона. Он отбивался, использовал все свои знания и остатки сил, маскируясь, скрывая свою кровь и жизнь, убегая глубоко в жаркие подземелья, куда редко заходили и сами демоны. Там Азазель пытался забыться сном, но вместо отдыха получал изнуряющие видения, которые сложно было назвать снами. Пробуждаясь от них, он уже не мог сказать с точностью, происходило ли это в его жизни на самом деле или нет. Он затрачивал много сил, каждый раз по кусочку собирая свою жизнь и память о ней заново. Иногда ему виделось, что он уже умер и скачет живым трупом по пустыне во главе войска таких же зомби. Иногда в видения приходил Логан, но радости это не приносило. Потому что Логан, совершенное оружие, был скован чужим планом и чужой волей, а Азазель служил при нем министром Смерти, единственным свободным и добровольным из всех рабов Логана. Медленная пытка от начала и до конца. Курт тоже мелькал где-то на краю этих видений и ненавидел их обоих.  
  
— Мы мертвы, — тихо говорил Азазель Логану. — Я, твой министр Смерти, говорю тебе, мы уже все мертвы, мы скачем по пустыне в поисках живых и делаем их такими же, как мы — мертвыми.  
  
— Иди лучше выпей, министр, — усмехался Логан. — Что-то ты хандришь.  
  
И он уходил пить. Он принадлежал к элите, к внутреннему кругу Клуба Адского Пламени, он мог себе это позволить. Он хотел себе это позволить. Забыть о том, что вокруг все мертвы, что каждое сознание либо затуманено чужой древней волей, либо принадлежит врагу. И он сам напивался почти до беспамятства, заглушая голоса и ощущения в своей голове. А затем появлялся перед Логаном, с запахом дорогого алкоголя, с запахом всех шлюх Адского пламени на своей коже. И Логан смеялся, забавляясь. И, наверное, завидовал. А затем хватал своего министра Смерти за хвост здоровой рукой и подтягивал к себе, вынюхивая подробности. Ампутированная левая, затянутая в металлический цилиндр с излучателем, прижимала Азазеля к стене. «Отрежь в суставах и прижги» — вспоминал Азазель слова из какой-то прошлой жизни, вздрагивал и медленно трезвел. Но не сопротивлялся.  
  
Их отношения походили на вязкий сон. Азазель был завернутой в длинный плащ тенью Логана, всегда стоявшей за спиной господина. Помогавшей ему перемещаться по руинам мертвого мира. Логан предпочитал гравилеты и мотоциклы, но позволял Азазелю заменять их. Ему нравилось, как Азазель делал это — плавно, медленно, истаивая вместе с «пассажиром» и проявляясь в нужном месте, как на полароидном снимке. Никаких хлопков, никакого запаха серы. Иногда Азазель думал — а прыгает ли он вообще, или просто мир вокруг него наконец умирает до конца и затем начинает тлеть вновь.  
  
Он позволял своему господину все. Даже не потому, что желал этого. Он просто не противился.  
  
— Тебе надо перекраситься в рыжий, — рычал Логан, наваливаясь на него у стены и все еще сжимая хвост. И Азазель знал — Логан опять вспоминал свою неверную жену. Единственное существо, которое продолжал любить и которое приказал не убивать при поимке. Когда он поймает ее, то сделает такой же мертвой, как все. Подчиненной его воле куклой. Азазелю было все равно. Он брал лицо Логана в ладони и заглядывал ему в глаза, пытаясь найти искру прежнего Росомахи. Логан стряхивал его руки и скалился. Тогда Азазель сбрасывал плащ. Остальное он успевал «потерять» еще в клубе. Он знал, что когда Логан грубо хватает его и входит рывками, словно пытаясь разорвать партнера, он представляет не его. Он вряд ли видел Азазеля, вряд ли помнил или понимал до конца, где он и кто он. Но в тот момент в его глазах вспыхивала жизнь. Азазель ненавидел, если Логан швырял его лицом к стене и та вспышка ускользала от него. Единственное мгновение, когда и ему самому казалось, что он жив. Когда это проходило и яростные движения Логана прекращались, хвост Азазеля туго обвивал его, словно пытаясь удержать, обнять всего. Это Логан позволял. Он не разрешал Азазелю касаться его руками в сексе. А хвостом — пожалуйста. Логан одобрительно похлопывал по хвосту, а затем неожиданно бережно проводил рукой по спине Азазеля и улыбался. Но в его глазах уже плескалась тьма и смерть.  
  
— Мы все мертвы, мой господин, — говорил Азазель. — Мы в пустыне и мертвы, — а Логан хохотал, натягивая штаны. Его министр забавлял его, и это он тоже ценил.  
  
А потом Азазель пробуждался, и Логана уже не было, не было и пустыни. Но вокруг все равно водились лишь мертвецы и демоны, желавшие сделать мертвецами тех, кто еще жив. Азазель ходил вокруг своей смерти по бесконечным лабиринтам кошмарных видений и ада. Он сплел себе саблю из заклинаний, нащупанных в этих лабиринтах. Когда ему становилось совсем плохо и неотличимое от реальности вязкое безумие затапливало его всего, он неглубоко втыкал острие себе в ногу, достаточно сильно, чтобы резкая боль отрезвила, а заклинания меча сплелись с его аурой, погружая в ступор и сон без сновидений, очищая больной разум от ненужных ранящих чувств. На какое-то время это помогало. Правда, рана на ноге затягивалась медленно, поэтому Азазель хромал. Но кому нужна нога, если можно телепортироваться? А он мог. Сабля дарила ему отдых, необходимый для восстановления сил, убивала мелких демонов, которых он ел, чтобы не умереть от голода, так что через какое-то время Азазель понял, что выжить здесь сможет. Было бы ради чего.  
  
Как-то, забредя так глубоко, что жар Ада сменился прохладой, он услышал плач и зов в своей голове, а потом нащупал червей. Они были голодны, но не знали, что такое сытость. Они тосковали по жизни, но никогда не знали живых. Они были одиноки, хотя торчали в стене впритык друг к другу. Более нелепых созданий было сложно себе вообразить. Азазель касался этих существ, плакаших с ним в темноте и одиночестве. Он узнал их и их голод. Они были отвратительны, но здесь, в Аду, он встречал и похуже.  
  
— Я потерпел крах со своими детьми, — сказал он червям. — И со всем, что любил. Я хочу дать вам свободу и утолить ваш голод и вашу тоску по жизни. Пейте мою кровь и будьте свободны, дети мои.  
  
Они пили его кровь из вскрытых вен и преображались, получая его жизнь, становясь его миниатюрными копиями. Они смеялись, пробуя свои первые прыжки через пространство, вертя хвостами и обнимая Азазеля. И он смеялся вместе с ними. Азазель больше не был один в Аду, он вновь обрёл племя. А значит, теперь было ради чего выживать и за что сражаться.  
  
Бамфы — так он их назвал — чувствовали каждое его настроение, охраняли его сон и повсюду веселой стайкой следовали за ним. Теперь он не прятался в адских катакомбах, он исследовал. Совершал дерзкие набеги на цитадели демонов и быстро исчезал, как только хозяева спохватывались. Но не сам, а с добычей. Своими трофеями он выбирал мертвых, души, которые использовались демонами как источник пищи. Вечный порядок — душа, попавшая в лапы демону, страдает и поставляет ему в бесконечном цикле энергию эмоций: чем больше энергии, тем сильнее и довольнее демон. И этот порядок Азазель собирался нарушить.  
  
На мертвых его сабля производила странное воздействие. Азазель обнаружил, что при помощи телепатии может находить и вырезать у них лишнее навсегда — узы, привязывавшие их к адским машинам демонов, вину, страдание, все, лишавшее их свободы в этом сумрачном мире. Если собственные боль, бред и видения Азазеля возвращались через некоторое время, то мертвых лезвие изменяло, кажется, навсегда.  
  
Поначалу он выбирал самых перспективных, в чьих глазах плескались безумие, война и пламя. С ними он собрал в катакомбах кости демонов, сгнившие щепки волшебного дерева, выудил из реки душ и победил хищные водоросли, высасывавшие тепло и память из любой твари, попадавшей в сеть их шипастых стеблей. Из всего этого и своей крови он спел и сплел по щепочке, по канату сначала плот. Плот превратился в корабль. Ни один демон не смел броситься в погоню за Азазелем через ледяное Море Забвения или кровавый Океан Страданий. Лишь его корабль был защищен его кровью и магическими песнями. Он стал его царством и самым надежным убежищем. Набеги участились. Через Море Душ его корабль достигал берегов Рая, где можно было добыть еду и древесину и улизнуть до прихода ангелов. Через некоторое время дерзкий грабитель стал знаменит в Аду и в Раю, а его флот вырос до пяти кораблей.  
  
Возможно, ему бы удалось освободить из-под власти демонов и ангелов достаточное количество душ, чтобы вести полноценную завоевательную войну. И тогда клич «Сдавайте ваши души новому владыке Рая и Ада» обрёл бы право на существование. Возможно, ему даже удалось бы стать богом, хотя бы местного масштаба. Но во время одной из вылазок на край Рая он увидел Курта.  
  
Его мальчишка посмел умереть и угодить в Рай. Немыслимое оскорбление!. И да, великая опасность. Курт и сам это осознавал, поэтому с момента своей смерти торчал на самом краю райских земель, свесив ноги в бездну и вглядываясь в густой туман междумирья. В земли ангелов он не углублялся, а когда кто-то из них патрулировал границы — старался скрыться. Награда за праведность: вечное существование на обрыве Небес в постоянном страхе и невозможности уйти куда-либо еще. Это не только оскорбительно и достойно презрения. Это вызывало в Азазеле острую жалость.  
  
На всякий случай он перевернул вверх дном Ад, разыскивая Росомаху. Но ни демоны, ни новоспасенные души не встречали его в преисподней. Даже жертвы Росомахи, которые были бы не против поквитаться со своим врагом, утверждали, что Логан, увы, жив.  
  
Слегка разочарованный, Азазель приступил к спасению сына.  
  
Все пошло не так, как планировалось. Он предстал перед Куртом в окружении красных бамфов, в пиратской шляпе, иллюзии мундира и с саблями наголо. Весь его вид должен был напомнить Курту Эррола Флинна, его любимые детские фильмы и игры, вернуть боевой дух и поднять настроение. Он должен был оценить дерзкий план Азазеля по спасению душ из тоскливого Рая. А потом бы Азазель выжег своей саблей привязанность к ангелам из сына и они правили бы новым свободным миром вместе. Хороший ведь план?  
  
Курт не оценил. Вместо этого он полез в драку. Азазель откровенно дразнил его, и Курт злился еще больше. Мальчик хорошо дрался, куда лучше, чем в их первую встречу. И даже стая бамфов не смогла его удержать: он расшвырял их как котят, пробиваясь к отцу.  
  
— Что бы ты ни задумал, я остановлю тебя, как в прошлый раз, — пообещал он.  
  
— Попытайся, но у тебя проблема. Ты мертв, — напомнил ему Азазель, телепортируясь прочь, на свой корабль.  
  
Ему следовало пересчитать бамфов после драки у берегов Рая. Наверное, одной из его проблем было то, что он не пересчитывал своих детей и не заботился о сохранности каждого. Их было много — это все, что имело значение.  
  
Один из них попал в руки Курта. Что мог предложить бамфам мертвый мальчишка, в котором не было ни крови, ни жизни, ни тепла, одна призрачная оболочка, накрепко привязанная к загробному миру? Однако, что-то он пленному бамфу посулил. Да так, что больше, чем половина красных бамфов Азазеля переметнулась к Курту, сменив и цвет и внешний вид. Дети опять предали Азазеля.  
  
— Что он предложил?! Что он задумал?! — в ярости набросился он на оставшихся. Те только испуганно прыснули в разные стороны, пережидая его гнев.

Коварный план Курта он узнал много позже, сам, на своей шкуре.  
  
Курт приказал бамфам найти путь на Землю. И они нашли. Нет, конечно, мертвый не смог бы воспользоваться этим выходом. Но Курт вспомнил все, что узнал от своего отца. Способный мальчик, он послал детей крови Азазеля строить портал и привести через него его живых друзей. Проблемой стало то, что у берегов Рая пересекалось несколько измерений, но портал было возможно провести только здесь. И друзья Курта пришли. Немного другой компанией, но Росомаха ошивался среди них.  
  
Непонятно, на что надеялся Курт, переместив их сюда. На то, что свободные от оков живые будут свободны перемещаться между землями потустороннего мира? Следовать за Азазелем, чтобы победить его? Кажется, как только его план начал действовать, он и сам испугался.  
  
Его «спасателей» разбросало по измерениям. Азазель попытался их собрать, отослав за ними корабли, но они, конечно, по старой памяти и из личного упрямства, сопротивлялись. Он не был с ними учтив, но что с того? Все, что они имели право сделать — это признать величие его плана, встать на его сторону. Злопамятные жалкие смертные.  
  
Он потерял из вида и Курта и Росомаху. Каким-то образом Курт освободился от привязки к Раю и Азазель пока не понимал, как. Это его беспокоило, но он по-прежнему уверял себя, что все еще можно исправить. Если Курт свободен — тем лучше. Дать ему корабль — и пусть почувствует всю полноту радости, ветер иных измерений в своих волосах, волшебные песни в парусах, кровь, пропитавшую доски палубы. Он поймет.  
  
— Они все поймут! — сказал Азазель красному бамфу на своем плече, поднимая наколдованный бокал призрачного вина. — И я верну себе и сына и Росомаху. И знаешь, как? Я убью его. Смерть! Смерть освобождает. Я убью его, спущусь за ним в ад и освобожу от всего, чем его обманывали и связывали. Он навсегда будет с нами, одним из нас, членом моего народа! Все люди будут моим народом.  
  
— Бамф! — бодро подтвердил бамф и указал на взбиравшегося на палубу синего Зверя. Хэнк Маккой, которому оказались нипочем ледяные воды Моря Забвения. Сила жизни в нем восхищала. Азазель раздавил в кулаке бокал — боль придала ему злости и сил, дала ценное для боя ощущение «здесь и сейчас». Не время грезить.  
  
Хэнк трясся от холода, терзавшего не столько его тело, сколько саму сущность, и бормотал, что ему нужен кофе, чтобы согреться. О, как Азазель его понимал. Первые годы в Аду, в подземельях, наполненных его и чужими кошмарами он нес чушь и похлеще. И так же, как Азазеля, Хэнка бодрила близкая угроза жизни. Хэнк сразу понравился Азазелю, кофе в Аду не водилось, а вот угрозу жизни он мог обеспечить.  
  
— А, это ты, тот самозванный дьявол, — увернулся от его выпада Маккой. — Который утверждает, что он отец Курта?  
  
— Утверждает? — возмутился Азазель. — Да ты посмотри на мой хвост!  
  
— Только хвост и похож, — Маккой точно решил вывести его из себя.  
  
Они прыгали по мачтам; Хэнк хватался за канаты с воистину обезьяньей ловкостью, ухитряясь увильнуть и от Азазеля, и от бамфов. Умница Маккой достаточно быстро вычислил, где он находится, но намерения Азазеля были для него темны.  
  
— Ты хочешь вторгнуться на Землю с пиратским флотом мертвецов? — спросил Хэнк, остановившись отдышаться на пару секунд. — Это верх безумия даже для тебя.  
  
— Я похож на какого-нибудь дурацкого Локи? — удивился Азазель. — Кому нужен ваш шарик грязи с какими-то жалкими миллиардами душ на нем, которые все равно рано или поздно попадают сюда?  
  
Это был шанс. Маккой был одним из самых разумных смертных, которых Курт затащил сюда. Он-то должен осознавать всю важность разрушения старой системы Ада и Рая. Он должен!  
  
— Да у тебя комплекс бога, Аззи! — рассмеялся Маккой, выслушав пафосную лекцию Азазеля.  
  
— Я и есть бог, — самодовольно заявил Азазель, нанося точный удар, чтобы перерубить очки на лбу зазнайки-ученого. — Можешь начинать молиться.  
  
— 375:92+(176.3х38.2)=.. — начал Маккой молитву единственному богу, которому поклонялся. Он так ничего и не понял. Или не захотел принять. Власть демонов над душами, постоянная пытка, ангелы, присосавшиеся как пиявки к своей доле — это все казалось Хэнку лучшим вариантом, чем морская вольница Азазеля.  
  
Это взбесило его. Если этих людей можно убедить только смертью, значит, так тому и быть! Следующая атака была уже не шуточной: маленький бамф телепортировал саблю Азазеля, пока Маккой отвлекся, и вонзил ему в спину. Заклятие мгновенно ввело Маккоя в ступор, и Азазель усиленным магией ударом ноги вновь вышвырнул его за борт. Сабли было жаль, но что поделаешь. И тем проще будет потом разыскать душу.  
  
Однако ледяные воды частично привели Зверя в чувство. Спало его сознание. А вот внутренний зверь упрямо вцепился когтями в борт и щерился, готовясь растерзать любого, кто посмеет искупать его еще раз.  
  
— Девять жизней, — пробормотал Азазель. — Как у кота. Капитан Калигула, все люди Икс ваши. Курта доставите мне одним куском. Остальных — в фарш. С их душами разберусь потом.  
  
Все шло неправильно. Весь его прекрасный план. Его корабли. Если бы проблема заключалась только в Маккое! Все повторялось, как в кошмарном сне. Курт одного за другим находил и подбирал своих друзей. Мертвые экипажи не могли противостоять живым — не хватало ни жизни, ни воли, несмотря на усовершенствования, которые дал им Азазель. Он сам не заметил, как смертные утопили один его корабль и захватили другой. Вовсе не для того, чтобы нести свободу проклятым или перекраивать мировой порядок. Азазель метался с корабля на корабль, выдыхался, обновляя заклинания, путался в нахлынувших видениях, поднимавшихся со дна встревоженного моря. Росомаха, размахивая когтями на палубе захваченного корабля, сражался против него и его мира. Курт и предатели-бамфы — против него. Маккой, спасшийся и освобожденный от занозы. Другие смертные, не знавшие об Азазеле ничего, кроме того, что он враг и его надо остановить.  
  
Все еще можно исправить, говорил он сам себе. И все больше сомневался в этом. Все можно начать с начала. Все нужно начать с начала.  
  
— Сжечь корабли! — крикнул он. — Пусть все горит! Все, все пусть горит.  
  
Если его мечте и суждено временно умереть, он убьет ее сам. Он не сдастся, только смерть в прыжке, только пламя. Только так можно возродиться.  
  
— Ты сошел с ума, — Курт появился рядом с ним, когда его корабль охватило пламя. — Твои пираты тонут в море. Сдавайся!  
  
— Капитан, — оскалился Азазель, показывая Курту раздвоенный язык. — Если я покромсаю тебя на ленточки, интересно, попадешь ли ты снова в Рай, мой мальчик?  
  
— Я. Не. Твой. Мальчик! — неожиданно взорвался Курт, переходя в атаку. Все еще болевая точка, которую Азазель безошибочно нашел. Потому что это было и его болевой точкой. — И я никогда не был твоим мальчиком!  
  
Сабля Курта пронзила пронзила облако серы в том месте, где только что стоял Азазель.  
  
Корабли пылали. С верхушки мачты Азазель видел, как языки адского пламени слизывают его мечты и надежды. В который раз, не считая происходившего в видениях. А еще воздух дрожал от гула тысяч крыльев. Архангелы покинули пределы рая, решив навести порядок. Как никогда вовремя.  
Терять было уже нечего. Он телепортировался к Росомахе, крошившему его команду в огне и копоти. Оглушенный запахом гари, Росомаха не успел среагировать. А вот Азазеля передернуло. Росомаха пах смертностью. Несколько ран, нанесенных ему мертвыми пиратами, не спешили затягиваться. Жизнь окончательно отравила его. Азазель захватил Росомаху сзади и насадил на саблю.  
  
— Мы начнем все с начала, — пообещал он на ухо Логану. — Я все сделаю правильно.  
  
Тело Росомахи с глухим шлепком упало на тлеющие доски, жадно начавшие пить растекающуюся по ним кровь. Курт, заметив наконец в дыму отца и Логана, бросился к ним. Азазель вежливо телепортировался подальше, позволяя мальчишке оплакать друга. Когда все закончится, он отдаст Курту Логана, так и быть. Для Азазеля здесь, кажется, не судьба.  
  
Курт застывшим злым взглядом впился в синего бамфа, с тревогой осматривавшего Росомаху.  
  
— Вы помните договор, который мы заключили? — глухо спросил Курт.  
  
— Бамф, — печально подтвердил бамф.  
  
— Я готов заплатить. Начинайте. Сейчас.  
  
Бамф исчез, а Росомаха на руках Курта дернулся и что-то забормотал. Азазель шагнул к нему и тут Курт обратил на него внимание. Глаза мертвых не знают слез, сердца не бьются, а их дыхание — лишь иллюзия, последняя привычка, с которой они расстаются позже всего. И тогда перестают даже кричать. Но глаза Курта были полны слез, а сердце, Азазель мог бы поклясться, колотилось как бешеное.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — улыбнулся во все зубы Азазель. — Мы пойдем с тобой в глубины Ада и отыщем там проклятую душу твоего мертвого друга. Он ведь мертв?  
  
— Хуй тебе, — сказал Росомаха, отчаяно сражаясь за каждый глоток воздуха.  
  
— Ладно, черт с вами, — сказал Азазель, пряча разочарование на кончике хвоста и отбивая удар сошедшего с ума от горя Курта. — Сейчас здесь будут архангелы. Они не станут разбираться, кто прав, кто нет. Я ухожу к кровавым течениям Стикса, чтобы продолжить свое дело. Вы со мной?  
  
Чтобы привести Курта в себя, он хлестнул его хвостом по губам. К его изумлению, брызнула кровь. Ее не могло, не должно было быть.  
  
— Да, сейчас, — сказал Курт, вытирая кровь.  
  
Стая синих бамфов набросилась на Азазеля, увлекая куда-то, а он смотрел, не мог отвести взгляд от Курта, который начал стремительно таять. Азазель с ужасом понял наконец, чем расплатился с бамфами Курт. У мертвых нет ничего. Только их душа.  
  
Хлопок телепортации бамфов выбросил его в новое место, до странности знакомое. Земля. Мир живых. Воздух, пригодный для дыхания, магнитные линии, проложенные в полной гармонии и не сводящие с ума. Тишина, не наполненная вечным страданием и беззвучными воплями мертвецов. Но именно здесь и сейчас Азазелю хотелось кричать от отчаяния. Перед ним стоял Курт. Живой, обнаженный, прекрасный. Если бы Азазель не ощущал остатки трансформации бамфов, из которых сплетено новое тело его сына, если бы не видел, как до этого бамфы поглощали его душу, он мог бы, наверное, за него порадоваться. Но сейчас он и сам видел в глазах своего мальчика пустоту и обреченность. Курт отобрал у него саблю, и Азазель стиснул зубы, ожидая удара. Вместо этого Курт полоснул себя по руке.  
  
— Я наконец решил исполнить судьбу, к которой ты меня готовил, отец, — тихо сказал Курт, глядя как струйка крови стекает сквозь его пальцы и капает на землю. — Добро пожаловать домой.  
  
Азазель замер, ощущая, как древняя магия крови привязывает его к этому месту. У кого Курт обучился ей? У него? У цыганки Маргали, вырастившей его? Не имело значения. Он сам отдал кровь бамфам, а бамфы передали ее Курту. Теперь и он и то, что осталось от его сына, навеки привязаны к этому миру. Курт наконец придумал для него идеальную тюрьму.  
  
Бамфы продолжали прибывать, перенося через портал друзей Курта. Росомаху, Маккоя, прочих, чьих имен он не знал и не хотел знать. Он хотел рассмеяться, но у него вырывался только крик отчаяния. Никому не было до этого дела. Разве что бамфам, продолжавшим удерживать его.  
  
Когда прибыли какие-то военные, заковали его в блокирующие способности наручники и засунули в бронированную машину, никто не возражал. Курт даже не подошел. Логана отправили в интенсивную терапию, но даже это ни радовало, ни беспокоило Азазеля.  
  
Ничего уже не исправить.  
  
***  
  
Он сидел в машине, понурив голову. Его опять куда-то перевозили. «На вечное хранение в Райкерс» — как сухо сообщили ему. Без суда и следствия, просто как опасную тварь. Он не мог ничего предпринять. В наручниках и ошейнике он даже не чувствовал местности. Он был слеп и обездвижен. Мертв. Зачем они оставили его существовать? Чтобы случайно не освободить его дух? Вероятно, Курт их проинструктировал. Азазель не злился на него. Он просто был мертв.  
  
Машину тряхнуло, и Азазель лениво прислушался. Когда он услышал хлопки телепортации снаружи, он робко приподнял хвост. Когда машина начала разлетаться на части и он увидел первого красного бамфа, он расхохотался.  
  
Ничто не кончено.  
  
Он начнет с начала.


End file.
